thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Drift Levee
Drift Levee is one of Angry birds12's Second Generation Tributes. He is the brother of Flow Levee and the two must always be submited together. Info District: 4 Gender: Male District Partner: Flow Levee Age: 17 Weapon(s): Drift knows who to use standard District 4 weapons; tridents and nets. Drift only has rudementary knowledge of nets and relies on his sister to use them. Drift also took Career training from ages 14-17 and learned knife wielding and spears during that brief time span. Skills: Drift coming from District 4, has many water related skills. Drift is an expert swimmer and could keep afloat in stromy water. Drift can also fish and identify edible and toxic fish (Whether he tells the other Careers if the fish they coaught is poisonous or not, is up to you). Drift is used to hot climates and can stand most heat. Drift is also very muscular and can lift heavy objects, fight hand-to-hand and wrestle. Drift is a decent long idstance running thanks to his endurance but if he runs in shrot bursts of speed he will quickly tire. Drift has no problem with killing either. Strategy: Drift will be gleaming with happiness once he volunteers, pushing the boy that was raped o nthe ground as a show of strength. Drift will ally with the Carrers and become the leader. He hoeps to get the highest trianing score he possibly can, and any score lower then a 10 will infuriate him. He'll act very cocky, but humorous during his interview, joking about the other tributes. During the bloodbath Drift will head for the cornucopia and grab some tridents. He'll protect his sister while taking out as many non-Career tributes as he can. After that he hunt other tributes with the Careers, brutaly killing any tribute he lays his eyes on. At the finals he will eventualy turn on the other Careers, besides his sister, and kill them all. He doesn't know exactly what he's going to do once he and his sister make it to the final 2. Token: Drift does not have a token. Weaknesses: Drift has a streak of arrogence, often running headfirst into fights or trpas and often relies on Flow to be the brains of the opperation. Drift also doesn't know how to be hungry. Drift cannot climb treees due to his weight. Drift is also rather loud when he walks and could notify other tributes of his location. Cold weather. History: Drift never got the lavish lifestyle other children from 4 recived. His family weren't rich, his mom and dad both working in the sugar plantations off the coastline. Drift was slightly made fun of in school because he never ahd the nicest clothes. It didn't bother Drift much though and he still watched the Hunger Games in awe, wishing for the day that he would be reaped. At age 9 Drift began working as a fisherman to earn extra money for his family. Finaly when Drift was 14 his paretns saved up enoguh money to give him Career training. Finaly when Drift was 17 he thoguht he was ready. But then, his sister, Flow Levee was reaped. Drift still volunteered though, partialy to protect his sister, the other part to become victor. Personality: Drift is rather wicked at tiems and could be ratehr brutal when facing other tributes or trators. Drift doesn't have much of a problem with killing and is pretty sadistic. Drift loves watching the Hunger Games and likes to bet with his siter on who will win. Drift is excited to finaly kill and bring honor to District 4. On the other hand Drift can alos be kind and compashioante, he loves his sister dearly and can't imagine killing her. Drift also cares for his paretns back home and if he wins, wants to give them lots of his victor money. Drift is pretty funny and is good at making up jokes, he likes to have fun as well. The Name: Drift relates to District 4 because things can 'drift' in water. Drift's last name also relates to District 4 because Levee's are man made structures designed to keep rivers from flooding cities. Games: None yet. Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute